Truths Between Realities
by Melancholic-Romance
Summary: Have you ever wondered if anything laid beyond the reflection of a mirror? Perhaps a whole other you exists without your knowledge or maybe you're living within a false realm and theirs is the truth. Or maybe the truths of everyone you know are reflected in this simple piece of glass... Decide, step forward and take a chance or cower in fear... SYOC [Open]
1. Prologue

Prologue: A New Awakening

"A large castle stands deep within a rather dreadful looking forest. Despite its surroundings, the building didn't fit the rather dark and unnerving atmosphere that filled the air. It stood out like a sore thumb adorned with several bright hues of blues, reds and whites. Several windows lined the building from front to back as well as on the sides. Upon closer inspection it would be evident that the exterior was a complete mirror image. Every minuscule detail established on one side was perfectly reflected on the other. However, does this castle truly look as it was described just before? Perhaps it is the one creating the uncomfortable atmosphere and the trees are brightening up the forest. Or maybe it's completely asymmetrical. You will never know nor will anyone else. The image before you could be fake, an illusion and you would have never known because it's what you perceive it to be. Is an apple truly an apple? Maybe it's actually a rock? Irregardless, our story takes place here in this seemingly abandoned castle.

"It wasn't too long before rain began to pour from the darkened skies above. The once bright and warm colors that decorated the castle were replaced with dark shades of red brown and black as the rain pattered against clear windows. Lightning flashed, revealing a darkened figure in one of the windows, holding some sort of strange object. Thunder roared, startling this person and causing them to drop whatever it way they were fiddling with. An irritated groan escaped their lips as they moved to grab a broom to clean up the mess as well as a mop.

"It took forty-eight hours to make that. Forty-eight hours." They huffed as their gender was indeterminable due to the voice changer attached to their mouth. Grumbling softly to themselves, they quickly disposed of the mess before mixing a few containers of liquids, each a different color. They took extra care as not to spill a drop on themselves while moving with great haste in order to complete the concoction they were recreating. "Hopefully, the others won't awake before this is finished... This needs to be absolutely perfect..." They poured the final mixture into a glass, watching it bubble ferociously. Another sigh escaped their lips as they pulled off the rather large rubber gloves off their hands, discarding them in an oven where they began to burn, dissolving their DNA along with the gloves. Raking their hands through their hair as they tapped tier foot anxiously, mentally preparing themselves for the events to come. The possibility of failure for this operation ran through their mind multiple times but they brushed it aside with the hope they held for this project.

_Hope? How could I even harbor faith in such a ridiculous notion...? Pathetic. I'm turning into a joke, aren't I?_ Shaking their head a bit, their eyes fell upon another two figures that stood in the room with them. Lightning flashed, bringing light to the room once more, revealing their appearances. One was a girl who bore a rather... festive sort of attire, so to say. Her pastel blue dress was decorated with polka dots of various colors from the hem to the skirt. The skirt bore a seemingly endless amount of ruffles stopping just above her knees. An apron wrapped itself around her waist with a large bow in the back. A fleece capelet bearing a hood covered her shoulders and her chest area. Strings dangled with round fur-balls at the end of each strung. Her hair was just as strange as her attire, having a cotton candy pink color with several streaks of coursing through her locks almost naturally. She kept her hair in upward ponytail, curling it as well. Her bangs framed her face rather well with a lone bang dropping just in front of her nose. Her socks went up to her knees, just below the end of her dress, did not match as one had white and blue stripes whilst the other pink and red. For shoes she bore a pair of brown leather boots which contrasted greatly with copious amount of color she wore. Brightly colored bangles varying in different hues dangled on both of her wrists. The large smile tugging at her lips gave an almost eerie feel and her violet eyes appeared to be staring into the windowsills of one's soul

"The male, however, was a different story. Like his female companion, he also wore a capelet but he kept his hood up, allowing it to cover his hair and part of his face. Red eyes glowed from beneath the hood, given a dark sullen feel. For the rest of his attire he wore a red zip up with black lining it with a matching pair of dark gray cargo shorts. On his feet were a pair of black and red sneakers and on his hands were black gloves, stopping at his wrists. His posture made him look like an impassable wall, staring straight ahead as though he was a soldier awaiting a command, completely opposite d his companion who was looking around aimlessly, 'ooo-ing' randomly.

"You two know exactly what to do, right?" The figure inquired, crossing their arms. At this question, the two immediately focused their attention on them, nodding to indicate they did indeed understand their objective and how to achieve it. "Good. I'll be finished with all the preparations momentarily and all of the letters are right here." Patting the desk drawer, they moved to another room, taking the glass of strange fluid with them. Once they were gone, the girl moved to the drawer, sliding it open and grabbing a random letter. She broke the seal with ease, pulling it out of the envelope and proceeded to read it aloud.

_"Dear Serena Castille,_

_It would be of great honor for us to have your presence within the confines of our school. We understand that in addition to maintaining outstanding grades that you've been able to make a name for yourself as a singer. We've seen the videos posted on the Internet and understand you've received several record contracts from several big name music industries. We would be glad to provide you a song writing career that would let you leave an everlasting legacy provided you come study at our school for the rest of your years in high school as well as college._

_Sincerely,  
>Recruitment Agency of the Stellar Scholars Institute."<em>

I couldn't help but jump for joy as I read the letter to my dearest friend, Ashely. She of course, jumped along with me as excitement flowed through both of us followed by a series of high pitched noises.

"I'm so glad that you were recruited!" Ashely cried, hugging me tightly, "Your songs are just that fabulous, they'd be crazy not to scout you out." The large smile she bore harbor end a small layer of sadness. I hugged her tight, clutching a bit of her shirt. I was going to leave soon; I knew this and so did she. My best friend since I was able to talk, the one who's been by my side through thick and thin was going to be disconnected for years. The possibility that we would never see each other again or in the years I would be gone she would've long forgotten me.

"Ashe... I'm going to miss you, so much..." I croaked out, my voice beginning to break a bit. It was funny how such an excitable thing could easily be turned into something so depressing. "You've been my partner in crime for as long as I could remember and..." Tears began to sting my eyes, threatening to spill over and cascade down my face. "I-I probably wouldn't have gotten this without your encouragement or faith... I-I wish I could take you with me..." I could feel Ashely's hold on me tighten as well, her hand stroking my hair gently.

"I do too..." She breathed out after a while, pausing for a moment. "But, we'll always be the best of friends, no force in the world will be able to change that fact." Ashely pulled away, pressing her forehead against mine, giving me a large smile. "I promise to never forget you as long as you do the same, alright?" Holding up her right pinky finger, she waggled it a bit, waiting for my own. I hesitated a bit but I brought my pinky an wrapped it tightly around her own.

"I promise and should I ever forget, you can make me swallow a thousand needles." We sang simultaneously, housing our conjoined hands as we did so before releasing and laughing at the rather heinous punishment.

"Besides, it's not like we'll ever forget since we have these y'know?" She held up a bronze locket that hung around her neck which matched a gold one hanging around my own. It was her birthday present to me a couple years back as a sign of our friendship. The picture inside was a photo taken by our parents when we had entered first grade: it was weird seeing ourselves when we were so small.

"Yeah, you're right..." I hastily began drying my tears with the sleeve of my shirt though they had long stopped by now. "I'm really glad to have known you all these years and the years to come... honestly." Letting out a small sigh, I ran a hand trough my flaxen locks. Glancing around my room made me realize just how much packing I needed to do granted I was to leave in two days. "I should probably start packing... ugh. This sucks.

Ashely let out a small laugh, placing a hand on her hips. "Would you like some help? I'm sure if we do it together you'll be done in no time. I don't have anything important going on today so why not." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this.

"Nothing important?" I asked, throwing a pillow at her. "I'm sure the summer assignments you have to do for all those IB courses you're taking say otherwise." She caught the pillow before eliciting a groan. She sat down on the floor, clutching the pillow in her arms.

"Don't remind me. When you're gone who's gonna help me study? You're my sacred cheat sheet." Ashely got on one knee, grabbing my hand. "Baby don't go. I was such a fool..." I couldn't resist diving into a fit of laughter.

"You are too much. Go do your homework before it's too late." I shooed her, waving my hand a bit as I reclaimed my pillow. She feigned a hurt expression before leaving, mentioning she'd call me later in case I changed my mind. Letting a small yawn escape my lips, I plopped down on my bed, letting the different stuffed animals I collected over the years fall off the bed. Staring at the ceiling I began to realize I was truly leaving everything behind. My home and my supportive family, I'd even miss the cracks along my ceiling despite how unattractive it looked. I rolled on my side, clutching a stuffed rabbit my father won me when I was five.

_I don't want to go..._

"I couldn't help but feel that way seeing as how this was where I grew up, where I was brought into this world. Nonetheless, I would have to leave eventually if I wanted to make a name for myself and have a substantial living. My parents drilled that in my head to focus solely on the effects of now in my future and it's gotten me here, regretting that piece of advice. Then again, they'd probably be aggravated with me for giving up such an opportunity. Another sigh escaped, adding to the depression I was feeling. I held up the rabbit to my face, staring at it closely.

"What do you think I should do Becca?" I inquired, seeking guidance from the rabbit much like I would do when I was younger. Of course, there was no response to my question as I looked like a fool talking to this doll. Nonetheless, I pulled myself up and began packing my clothes. In the envelope there were several pictures of the campus, one of which had an indoor pool. With that in mind I decided to toss in a few swimsuits as well as a blanket my grandmother knitted for me. I opted to take Becca as well, figuring another fragment of home would be a good thing to take with me as well. Strangely enough, packing only took the good portion of an hour and I spent the rest of the time staring at the ceiling. Hours passed and I hadn't moved from the spot, trying to envision the new life to come but several forms of doubt came as I did so.

What if I couldn't make any friends? What if I can't adapt to the environment? What if I can't meet their expectations of me? With each question, my own doubts of my capabilities rose causing a pit to form in my stomach. Doubt soon began to blossom into fear as my own imagination proceeded to spiral out of control. Eventually, I fell into a frightful sleep as nightmares plagued my mind for the entirety of the night. Soon, morning came and I ended up spending the day with friends at the mall, purchasing random objects as an attempt to have a keepsake of our time together. I managed to muster up a smile throughout the day as their kind attempts meant a lot to me were futile nonetheless. When I arrived back home, I headed straight to my room to plop on the bed to sleep the rest of the day away. Tomorrow was the day I was leaving and I was not looking forward to it at all. Nightmares continued to plague my mind as the night went on. I woke up multiple times during the night and found it rather difficult to head back into a deep sleep. Morning arrived eventually much to my dismay and my mother had prepared a rather large breakfast.

"We're so proud of you honey," my mother cooed, pulling me into a suffocating hug. I felt extremely uncomfortable under her grip but I returned the hug regardless. She was my mother after all. "Your father would've been here to see you off but he got called in for work at the office last night so..."

"No, it's perfectly alright. I'll make sure to call him before I get on my flight, no worries." I assured her, forcing the most sincere smile I could. My stomach let out a loud growl as the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon wafted in and out of my nose.

"Sounds like you're starving. Go ahead and eat, I made plenty enough for you." Giving me a light peck on the cheek, she maneuvered out of the kitchen to finish getting ready for her own job. I certainly would miss my mother's cooking, it gives me a nice warm and homey feeling with every bite I take. In haste to appease my roaring stomach, I scarfed down the hot cakes and bacon. I gulped down the glass of orange juice, not missing a beat before gathering my dishes and leaving them in the sink.

"I'm taking off mom!" I called out from the doorway before jogging down the driveway. I made my way down the street where the local bus made it's stop around this time on a daily basis. I stood there for a good fifteen minutes, shivering in the frigid cold before the bus decided to show up. Boarding it felt as though I was in some disturbing horror movie. It was eerily void of any passengers save for a two or three people. A nervous smile tugged at my lips as made my way towards the back I the bus, easing into a seat. I hadn't noticed another passenger in the seat across from mine and attempted to give them a friendly were wearing some heavy trench coat that made them look rather suspicious but I'm not one who's quick to judge.

"Hello," I greeted but received nothing in response. Dejected, I folded my hands in my lap as my worries came back to me. What if my first meeting with someone went just like this? I felt myself tighten my hands and swing my legs a bit in response to this thought. I opted to stare out the window, watching the city landscape pass by as the bus creaked and made its way towards the airport. I took out my phone as well as a pair of earphones and leaned against the window, enjoying my favorite playlist as I waited for the bus to arrive at my stop. I sang along to my most played song; She's All That by Hollywood Ending. Honestly speaking, their music was what inspired me to start writing my own songs. I've wanted to be able to impart my own feelings or connect with others' emotions through my lyrics. It gave me a light feeling with every word I write as each one embodies a piece of myself and my feelings... I wonder, is songwriting really that amazing if a talent...? Meh.

"At some point, I had dozed off into an actually peaceful sleep until I was shaken awake by someone. I opened my eyes to find a pair of gloomy red ones staring at me. Red... I wondered if they were contacts. Color coarctation were pretty popular after all but I wouldn't pick something as... eerie as red...

"Your stop... It's the airport, right?" From the sound of their voice they sounded like a boy, probably older than me. It was raspy, almost as if they hadn't been drinking water or they've been smoking too much. Either way, I nodded my head, averting my eyes as I felt as though I had been staring for way too long. "You better get off then... The bus is going to leave."

"A-Ah right!" The graveness of the situation finally dawned on me. It'd take forever for me get back here by bus and by then my flight would've gone. "Thank you so much!" I quickly grabbed my suitcase, well pulled and dragged, before darting down the aisle and hopping off the bus. With my suitcase rolling behind me I headed straight inside the airport but before I could even enter, my vision began to fade away. I could feel someone behind me and the scent of a strange odor before I blacked out...

* * *

><p>The strange sound of something tapping against something filled my wars. I could feel myself frowning a bit as I turned on my side, attempting to block out the noise and continue my sleep but the sound persisted. Actually, it began to grow louder and it frustrated me. My eyes snapped open and I was greeted by the sight of a purple wall. It was a rather pretty color but it was strange... I held no recollection of any place adorning such a color...<p>

"Where... am I...?" I muttered, the sound of my own voice surprising me. Wait, surprising me? Why would that be such a strange thing to hear... "This... this is strange... Beyond it maybe..." My head had a throbbing dull ache to it as I looked around. It was a fairly large room I was located in. A large fireplace sat across from me and next to it was a rack containing tools to tend to the fire. There was also a canister with handles sticking out of it. My curiosity got the better of me and I moved to inspect it, pulling one out only to fun it was a fencing blade. "Better not mess with that..." I muttered, sliding it back in its spot. Three large windows mounted against the wall and what looked like rain was pounding against the glass. Well, that explained the annoying sound I heard. I tried to peer out it but it was so dark I couldn't see a thing.

"Ugh... what am I doing here...?" I muttered running a hand through my hair. Huh, so I have pretty long hair, don't i? ...That's not something I shouldn't have known. This was getting weirder. I had no idea where I was and I was beginning to find things out about myself that I didn't even know...? My breathing started to get faster as panic nestled in my body. My hand clutched my head as I attempted to draw up some sort of memory about myself but I found nothing. Not even my family, friends why I do or even my name...

"Who... who am I...?"

**Hello! Thank you for taking the time to venture into my little SYOC. I have large plans for this story and I do require OCs. Just a small note before you decide to submit. I require a large amount of detail for the characters as I would like to be able to properly understand them and write them as you view them. I would also like a diverse set of characters as well so make sure you make yours unique! There are sixteen open slots; 9 males and 8 females. The list will be updated frequently on my profile so be sure to check and see if there's any slots for the character you'd like to submit! Also my apologies if this seemed a bit... bland. v.v I'm not extremely experienced with writing yet but please try to bear with me!**

**Send in a PM titled; TBR OC (OC Name)**

**(Form)**

**Name: [No need to put just Japanese characters, they can be from anywhere that you'd like. After all, the setting is unknown for the most part]**

**Age (14-25): [There are college students as the school provides college level education as well.]**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Talent: [Make sure to be creative with this one.]**

**Appearance: [Include details on their hair as well as other things like skin color, eye color and clothing apparel. This is important; make it in sync with the character. No rebel is going to be walking around in a suit like James Bond, come on.]**

**Physique: [This is where you describe the body of your character. Are they well built with a six pack or maybe they're really pudgy or perhaps tall and lanky. Be as detailed as possible. Also, if your character has any scars out them here.]**

**Personality: [People are complex and not just a series of adjectives as they behave differently to different things based on the type of person they are but be sure to use adjectives to help with your explanation.]**

**Relaxing Spots: [There are several different areas in the RP that would reflect what each individual person would find relaxing. Would they prefer a nice quiet library or outside with fresh air?]**

**Speech/Body Language: [Everyone has a specific way they speak and particular body motions that they use subconsciously depending on if they're nervous or scared. Make sure it makes sense with their personality as well.]**

**Backstory: [Every character needs a good backstory hence why it is called a story. With a backstory I want to be able to feel as though I'm getting to know the character and understand how they've became who they are. Also; no one likes a cliche backstory but sometimes they are okay, cliches become cliches for a reason.]**

**Mental/Physical Health: [Does your character have a fake arm or leg or maybe they have a psychological condition. Or maybe they're perfectly fine.]**

**Skills/Innate Abilities: [Does your character have any skills aside from their talent that could be useful or downright pointless? Feel free to add them here. Not everyone is required to have this answered, you can just put none and you're fine.]**

**Likes: [What do they like to eat, see, do? Etc. etc.]**

**Dislikes: [Opposite of above.]**

**Investigation/Trial Roles: [Please understand not everyone is going to have that superior role like Kirigiri or the ability to connect evidence like Naegi/Hinata. And if they did, they would be murdered after second trial as most of these students will have common sense to kill someone who would stand in the way of them escaping.]**

**Possible Motives: [Some things, plural, not singular, that would make your character feel they would need to kill.]**

**Secrets: [Everyone has a few skeletons in their closet.]**

**Quotes: [I would like three or four samples of what they would say to help me write them.]**

**Other: [Any other important details you feel are important.]**

**Also, if you feel that I've shamelessly forgotten something important feel free to PM and I will add it to the form. [Unless I disagree then I apologize ;;] Any questions? Go ahead and comment in the review section or pm me.**


	2. Chapter 1: What Is A Memory?

**Hello hello! I would like to give a large thank you for everyone who submitted a character as this chapter wouldn't have been possible without your submissions. To everyone who hasn't gotten a chance to or is in the process or would simply like to submit a character there are currently three male slots up for grabs. Also, a special congratulations to the submitter who obtained the slot as our "protagonist" for the story.**

**Cami; My sincerest apologies as I probably should've mentioned this but I cannot accept any characters through reviews as there is a small process after the character submission and doing it through review is something I would not be able to do as I'd prefer not to have the information out for everyone to see.**

**Without further ado, here's chapter two! Enjoy! ^-^**

**Chapter One: What is a Memory?**

My body shivered a bit as laid there, staring at the ceiling. This had been going on for a solid five minutes, I just laying here as the rain pounded saints the window. The room I awoke in seemed to be some sort of gallery with the different sorts of artwork plastered around the walls. There were a few hallways within the room itself among some plotted plants as well as some bay windows. It was a weird set up for a gallery, not that I cared or anything, it's not like I went to museums in my spare time anyways well as far as I know at least. I wasn't sure what I was doing now, I probably could've left by now but clearly that would've been a terrible idea. I looked down at the steel bracelet that had been clamped around my wrist.

"Damien Field…" I muttered. It was apparently my name or at least I assumed it was. It sounded weird, the name I couldn't remember at the tip of my tongue. Irregardless, it's still a fitting name for someone like me. Probably. Man… I wonder what I was like. Heh, I bet I got all the ladies. Running a hand through my hair, I brought myself to my feet. I still had no idea where I was and with only my name to go by for who I was most certainly didn't help anything. It was way too dark outside for me to even gauge where I was thanks to the thunderstorm going on outside.

"I suppose I might a well take the time to check this place out," I shove my right hand in my pocket, making my way toward the door. Granted it went against my initial idea of staying put sitting around in ignorance wasn't the best of ideas either. I leaned agains the door, pressing my ear against it. Silence. Nothing seemed to be happening from beyond the door so I took it as my opportunity to leave. I pushed on the door as I turned the handle but… it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?" I kept pushing with all my might but to no avail, it wouldn't even move a centimeter and this was starting rife on my nerves. I leaned back and with me the door creaked open slightly. "…Goddammit…" I muttered, irritated with the result. Good thing no one was watching or else they would've seen me as some incompetent fool. With my dignity injured, I peeked out the door, glancing around in the hall. It seem I had choices of going three directions, wonderful. A perfect setup for me to get lost. As soon a I stepped out of the room the door slammed shut behind me. I attempted to open but it was futile, it had been locked. "Great… I knew leaving was a stupid idea…"

I stood there, glancing up and down the halls. Lights had been coming from each direction before darkness followed suit. The light sources were coming from some antique lamps hanging on the walls. Like the gallery the walls I could see were lined with pairings though these were just portraits rather than different sorts of artwork. It was probably the owner as well as his or her family not that I cared. Staring down each of the paths I opted to head down the middle path, adjacent from the door to the gallery. My eyes focused on my bracelet, staring at it as I traveled down the hall. I repeated my name over and over. Attempting to see if any of my memories would resurface but none showed themselves.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked, moving my attention to the ceiling. It was strange. Did I go through some trauma or something or maybe it's just some simple amnesia… I furrowed my brows in irritation, this was starting to give me a headache. I felt the urge to just bang my head against a wall until I regained my memories but one, that was stupid and two, I'd give myself a concussion. Breathing a heavy sigh, I turned my attention from the ceiling only to bump into something. I didn't fall from the impact but I was certainly pushed back a ways.

"What the hell…?" I muttered, shaking my head a bit as my eyes fell upon a pair of human figures. One around my height and the other was a few feet shorter than myself. The light from the lamps overhead gave me a clear image of the two. The taller of the two looked rather deab, maybe he was emo or something. Of course I wouldn't say that out loud but he looked really depressing, nothing but black and red clothes not to mention the way his brown hair was styled. The hooded coat he wore gave him a bit of a creepy feel but the scarf just made me want to give this guy fashion advice. It was just plain random. The shorter one was revealed to be a girl who seemed younger than me judging by her small stature. The hat that sat atop the mess of blonde hair reminded me of a painter. Funny how I knew general knowledge but not memories. She too had a scarf wrapped around her neck and the paint spattered coat that seemed a bit big on her lede to believe she was a painter. I would've guessed that they were siblings but the difference in hair color made me keep quiet. Then again, you never know with society nowadays.

"…Hello…" The male greeted, studying me carefully. He seemed almost prepared to attack me in the event I was some sort of threat. His tone was anything but friendly, rather he was resting me to see what I would do.

I scoffed in response, narrowing my eyes at the two. "And hello to you too. Haven't you ever been told to say 'excuse me' when you bump into someone?" I spat out harshly but it was to be expected. He seemed nothing short of rude in my opinion, can't even say a simple phrase out of common courtesy.

"I could say the same for you," he countered, eyes narrowing as the words escape his lips. His hands curled up into fists, looking as if he was ready to start a fight. I couldn't resist the smirk that appeared on my face but before I could speak, the girl tugged at his coat, capturing his attention. She held up a notebook to his face and he nodded his head like he was reading something. He relaxed his posture, shooting another glance at me.

"You're right, we shouldn't be fighting. It'd be better to find a way out of here." She nodded her head in agreement, a large smile tugging at her lips. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at this and cross my arms across my chest. Just who did they think they were. "My apologies for my rudeness. My name is Ashton DeWitt and this is Liza Cameron, the Super College Level Artist. As you can see, she cannot speak."

**_Liza Cameron SCL Artist_**

**_Ashton DeWitt SCL [?]_**

I stared at them quizzically at the introductions. I knew well enough that she was mute seeing her use the notebook to communicate with him but the title he gave her; Super College Level. It sounded vaguely familiar but… I was still drawing blanks up on it.

"What does that mean- Super College Level?" I inquired, arching a brow. It was a strange thing but I needed to have some information about this title. It sounded strangely bizarre but more importantly, why didn't he mention his? Does he not have one? …Do I have one? My own confusion was reflected by his before he gestured to the steel race let on his left wrist.

"Did you not see it on your bracelet? It's engraved on the back." I clicked my tongue immediately, it was almost reflexive. Nonetheless, I held my left hand to my face before turning the bracelet around my wrist and true to his word, a title was there.

"Super College Level Frisbee Player… what kind of shitty title is that?" I muttered, almost wanting to slap myself. Why couldn't it have been something cooler? Whatever, could be worse I suppose. I felt a tug at my shirt and looked down to see Liza holding her notebook up. She had written; I think it's a splendid title, in near cursive writing. I stared at her when she lowered the notebook before rolling my eyes. "Whatever, it's still lame." I shoved my hands in my back pockets or at least attempted to. There was something preventing me from doing so an I pulled it out only to find some jersey.

_**Damien Field SCL Frisbee Player**_

"Wow, I even have my own special jersey to go with my talent. Isn't that just fantastic." I couldn't help but be irritated. How would you feel to be Ramses with something as ridiculous as Frisbee Player? "Anyways, on to more important things. Do either of you know where this or even why we're here?" The pair shook their heads in response.

"We're not entirely sure but we think we're in some sort of mansion possibly," Ashton explained, gesturing at how fancy the place was. The halls were rather large but the way things seem kind of… old made me think otherwise. "There might be others here as well or at least that's what we think. There was a loud scream not long ago so…" So we're not alone. Great, that means we can get out if we work together. Unless they're stupid and I have to do all of the work. Liza waved her hands to get our attention before gesturing to her notebook.

I think we should look for other people together. Maybe someone knows why we were brought to this place and we can get some answers about our missing memories. Ashton and I nodded our heads in agreement, it sounded like a compact plan.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Without bothering to wait for them, I turned on my heel and began walking back the way I came. The two followed but made sure to keep their distance away from me. Hmph, I guess they don't trust me. Ah well, that's their personal problem. However, as we neared the small intersection, the sound of arguing became discernible.

"Oh, so you think I'm wrong do you? Huh, mister romancer?" An irritated voice spat out, clearly belonging to a woman. As we neared closer we could clearly see a trio, much like ourselves in a heated debate over something. Or rather, one of them was yelling at the other whilst they flinched back, fearing their wrath. The one who was yelling was a woman taller than Liza but still fairly short. Her skin was a nice bronze color an she sported a plain white tank top. The jeans she wore were rather dirty and a bit faded. I didn't blame the guy for getting so afraid of her, the wrench she held tightly in her left hand made her Ben more menacing.

"Hey…" I greeted, drawing their attention. I gave the wrench wielding psycho a toothy smile only to be scoffed at. Upon closer inspection she had absolutely no chest, almost like a board. The other two returned my greeting with equally nervous hello's. I arched a brown at the pair, finding them to be more fearful than I imagined. Or perhaps they were afraid of me. Tch. The boy seemed like he was from one of those boring romance shows with the feminine looking guys. He didn't look like much but it made me wonder how common brunettes were around here. The girl holding onto his arm was a bit shorter than him, sporting some obviously dyed navy blue hair. There were flowers intertwined in her hair which looked ether lifelike as they were attached to vines but… That sounds ridiculous.

Before I could even question them, Liza made her way to the duo, holding her hand out with a large smile on her face. She held up her notebook to them and their eyes focused on the paper, moving their lips as they read whatever was written. I huffed a bit in annoyance at how fast she moved to make herself acquainted.

"A-Ah… It's nice to meet you… Liza-senpai…" The bluenette spoke, a clear stutter in her words. Senpai, what does that mean? Great. Is she one of those weaboos I've heard of? "I-I'm Yuu, Nekohozaru Yuu, the Super High School Level Gardener. It's a ple-pleasure to meet you…" She maneuvered her lips into a shaky smile that was clearly forced. Someone needed to learn how to relax around others not that it was any of my business.

**_Nekohozaru Yuu SHSL Gardener_**

Well I suppose that explains the flowers in her hair and the bits of mud on her shoes. I suppose track pants would be good to wear while working out in the sun… maybe. But that title is different from Liza's. She's a high school student then… Does this place just have everyone? What's next, middle schoolers? Kindergartners? I looked to the boy who seemed to be inching away from Liza, a clear picture of fear on his face. I opened my mouth to speak but Ashton beat me to the punch.

"And you are?" He inquired, his words directed to the nervous male. He glanced around in response before pointing at himself as if there was someone else he could be talking to.

"Ri-Right…" He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he took in a deep breath. "I-I'm Saito Shokonumei... Super High School Level… Romancer I guess?" I gave him a blank look before a small smile formed on my lips before I started chuckling at the mention of his title. Liza looked at me with a frown on her face and Ashton gave me a sort of disappointed look but I didn't care. That sounded completely ridiculous and from the looks of his interaction with the wrench-lady he was doing anything but romancing it up. After a minute I wiped a tear that had formed on my face and let out a sigh.

**_Saito Shokonumei SHSL Romancer_**

"My bad… That just sounds like some kind half assed title." My apology wasn't sincere nor was it intended to be but it warned me an elbow to the side by Ashton who I gave an irritated glare to in response. "Anyways… It looks like you're the last one. Who are you?" I turned my attention on the woman followed by everyone else, awaiting her response.

Her hazel eyes fell upon me before a small look of irritation flashed across her face. She did a small twirl and almost fell while doing al before resting a hand on her his and the other one holding the wrench near her face. "Call me Bliss. Bliss Clive, Super College Level Mechanic." Her lips curved into a small smile as she said this. In my mind, I was just thinking how ridiculous that name sounded and betting it was some sort of alias. Of course, with her holding that wrench I wasn't going to say anything that could lead to me having some severe head trauma.

**_Bliss Clive SCL Mechanic_**

"Bliss, it's nice to meet you," Ashton states, a small smile tugging at his own lips as he holds out a hand. She eagerly shakes his hand, returning the greeting and acting all friendly. It was a little gross in my perspective, seeing people be all chummy like that. After we passed out our own names and titles except for Ashton, we were at a stalemate.

"Oh right!" Bliss exclaims before looking between myself and Ashton, "You guys just came from that way didn't you?" She inquired pointing down the hallway we had just came from, "There wasn't anything down there was there?"

I merely shrugged my shoulders in response as I had met up with Ashton and Liza along the way there and turned back. I glanced over to Ashton, wondering what his response was.

"Actually, there was a hallway a little farther back but it led to a dead end so there wasn't anything there." Ashton answered, "There is however, two other rooms down there. A weaponry filled with various weapons as well as equipment for fencing among other practices and a theater which is where I found Liza." Bliss did some sort of cheer before pumping her hand in the air happily.

"I told you the way out wasn't that way but you didn't believe me!" She pointed her finger right in Saito's face, causing him to flinch and shrink back. Pffft, what a wuss. The mechanic pointed down the right hallway, smiling at us. "We came from the other direction so let's go this way. Maybe we can find a way out? Humming softly she began making her way down the hall only to trip over her own two feet. I chuckled softly at this only to be slapped in the side by Liza's notebook. Once again, she was frowning at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ashton inquired, helping Bliss to her feet. She nodded her head before continuing off in her original path after muttering a quick thanks. The rest of us, followed of course and I observed everyone silently. It was a bit comical, the way that Yuu hung onto Saito and the way that he nervously looked at her almost in fear. Ashton and Liza having their own conversation with the latter's notebook and Bliss leading us at the front. But y'know, it made me wonder. Perhaps this was a pointless endeavor seeing as we don't know how huge this place is. It might end up being hours or even a day before we could even find a way out.

"Stairs!" Bliss exclaimed, pausing to point at a cascading stairway. The steps had a fine red fabric running along them and shiny wooden railings drilled into the wall. Well, at least we're closer to getting out of here.

"Whoo…" Saito cheered weakly, sweat beginning to form at his forehead. We began descending down the stairs one by one with myself leading. After a few steps I stepped on something that didn't particularly feel like a part of the stairs and the next thing I know, gravity is pulling me down the stairs. Several thumps resounded as I fell along with something else behind me before I came in contact with a wall, hitting my head rather hard.

"Fuck…" I seethed behind gritted teeth in pain. I clutched my head, checking for any blood but I found none, fortunately. I glanced down to see the form of a person laying down in my lap, snoozing softly. A red bump was evident on their forehead that was slightly covered by their blue hair. I could see a bit of drool fall from their mouth and travel to my pants.

What… the… fuck... Growling a bit, I gripped this slumbering fool by his hair and lifted his head up, staring at him with an aggravated glare. "Hey asshole, wake up. It's dinner time." I stated flatly in his ear. He continued his nap for slumber town before his eyelids fluttered open, revealing some golden eyes. They seemed rather drowsy but I didn't really care about that right now.

"Nnng… Good morning…" He greeted, rubbing his eyes as he let out a yawn. I was irritated with how nonchalant he was before forcing a small smile on my lips.

"Morning sunshine," I spat out rather bitterly. "Just who do you think you are drooling on my pants?" He wasn't paying attention to the words that came out of my mouth or at least it didn't seem as though he did. He blinked a couple of times before his eyelids closed, falling back asleep. I felt a vein pop in my forehead as I shook him wildly. "Don't fall asleep when in speaking to you!" I shouted, clearly pissed off now.

The others had arrived just in time to witness me screaming at this guy and gave me rather disapproving looks. Moments later, he woke up once more, another yawn escaping his mouth. He removed himself from my grip before standing up, running a hand through his hair.

"Stephan… Stephan Pfeifer… Super College Level Skier…" He introduced himself before collapsing to the ground once more. His snores breaking the silence that had followed after. I snorted in disgust at this fool before standing up to brush myself off. I turned to see where these stairs led to and it seemed to be another floor. It made me wonder just how huge this place was exactly…

**_Stephan Pfeifer SCL Skier_**

At the end of the stairs a girl stood with a worried expression plastered on her face. Compared to some of the other characters I had met she seemed like a plain Jane. The classic cardigan hanging off of her over some basic shirt and an azure pleated skirt. The only thing that seemed to identify something of interest about her was the locket around her neck that bounced as she headed up the stairs.

"Stephan!" She cried out, crouching before the snoozing boy. Upon discovery of the injury on his forehead she whipped her head to shoot a glare at me, causing her strawberry blonde hair to flow with her movements as she did so. "Was this injury your doing?" Accusation was evident in her voice and her green eyes were staring straight at me. I merely scoffed at her rude accusation, crossing my arms.

"If he wasn't sleeping on the stairs he wouldn't have gotten injured. Plus he's branded as the Super College Level Skier, he can take a few bruises." Rolling my eyes I turned to make my way down the rest of the stairs, eager to get the hell out of here but I was greeted with a hard slap across my face.

I turned to stare at this girl who was clearly angered by my actions. My hand cupped my cheek as it began to swell ever so slightly from the slap and tinged with pain. I gritted my teeth as I stared at her in disbelief. She breathed heavily as her hand was frozen in its airborne position and her arm across her chest. The frown on her face told me she was feeling just as irritated with me as I was with her.

Who the fuck does she think she is?

**Ooooh… Not as long as I hoped for originally but I still hope that you all enjoyed this installment of Truths Between Realities. The first portion of the cast has been introduced and the rest shall get their spotlight in the next chapter. Please, do review on how I did so I can improve for the future as I would like to make this story as best as I can! Also, everyone who's characters were present this chapter feel free to comment on how I portrayed your character an if there were any mistakes in my interpretation, please mention them. Until next time! ^-^**

**Next: Can We Take Back What's Been Lost?**


End file.
